Some construction vehicles (e.g., wheel loader) traveling by the driving force generated by a plurality of hydraulic motors have been conventionally known. This type of construction vehicle includes two hydraulic motors, that is, a first hydraulic motor and a second hydraulic motor, a driving shaft to which the driving force to be generated in these hydraulic motors is transmitted, and a clutch that is configured to switch between transmission and non-transmission of the driving force from the second hydraulic motor to the driving shaft. In addition, the driving forces from the two hydraulic motors are transmitted to the driving shaft when the clutch is on the engaged state during the low-velocity traveling. Then, when the vehicle velocity increases, the clutch is changed to the non-engagement state. Thus, only the driving force to be generated by the first hydraulic motor is transmitted to the driving shaft (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-108062).